


[Podfic] Just Act Normal

by araline



Series: Supernormal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Shifters, Violence, actor!Stiles, deputy!Derek, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Stiles back in high school that he would be an Oscar winning actor by the time he turned 25, he would’ve probably told Scott to punch them. The thing is, though…they would’ve been right.</p>
<p>Which makes returning to Beacon Hills, center of all that is supernatural and better left avoided, all the more awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Act Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Act Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544745) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



  


**Cover Artist** : [Jinxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxy)

**Download:** [MP3](http://araline.parakaproductions.com/twpodfic/Just%20Act%20Normal%20by%20zosofi.mp3) (743 MB) | [M4B](http://araline.parakaproductions.com/twpodfic/Just%20Act%20Normal%20by%20zosofi.m4b) (257 MB) 

Length: 8:48:05


End file.
